


Learn From The Past

by Nevanna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis knows, too well, what each of her parents wants from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet assumes Season 1 canon knowledge. It was written for the "high school" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles.**

“Nice uniform, schoolgirl.”

Artemis looks up just in time to see a familiar, costumed figure drop from a nearby fire escape. “I’m not looking for a fight, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Cheshire continues. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your brand-new start at Gotham Academy. Can’t you just imagine what Dad would say?”

“I don’t care what he has to say about me,” Artemis says, and halfway believes it. 

“Let me guess: Mommy Dearest talked you into it?”

“Maybe I don’t want to let her down,” Artemis fires back. As she knotted her uniform necktie on the first morning, she’d never felt less like herself… whoever that even is. She looked back over her shoulder as she walked out the door, just in time to see her mother’s proud, hopeful smile.

She knows, too well, what each of her parents wants from her.

“It’s a cute little game you’ve got going,” Cheshire remarks. “High school student by day, do-gooder by night. Careful not to get them mixed up.”

“I can’t believe you’re telling me to be careful.”

Cheshire’s smirk is audible beneath her mask. “If you want to keep up either of your disguises, you’ll have to be.”


End file.
